Yukari Yakumo/RicePigeon's third version
Initially created as a prototype for ''Touhou: Incident Zero, RicePigeon's third take on the youkai of boundaries forgoes her old mix-up arsenal in favor of a more zoning-oriented approach inspired by her latest appearance in Antinomy of Common Flowers, but sacrifices the use of her Teke Teke urban legend in favor of a Groove system that allows Yukari to choose between offense, defense, or speed.'' ) |Image = File:RPYukari3-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Yukari is technically a six-button character with the functionality of a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks. is reserved for Yukari's gap-related specials involving Dimensional Gap, the placement of which can be controlled using . The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Yukari chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Yukari to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Yukari to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. is reserved exclusively as a shortcut for , which is used solely for her alignment-specific power-up modes Spell Trance, Spell Rage, and Spell Overdrive. Yukari's moveset consist of various zoning tools to keep her opponent at bay; Bewitching Bait is her primary projectile move that causes several lasers to converge at a single point, causing a hit at the impact site. Graveyard Flotsam is another zoning projectile move, but is dependent on the placement of Dimensional Gap. Illusionary Rift is a gap teleport move that allows Yukari to both reposition herself as well as cause a wallbounce on hit at the point of re-entry. Alternatively, if Dimensional Gap is active, Yukari can execute Wings of the Chimera instead to teleport safely to a new location on screen, and has some mix-up potential as its startup is almost identical to Illusionary Rift. Full Moon Umbrella is Yukari's anti-air reversal Special. Illusion Manji Parasol is an air-usable spinning melee attack that fires a projectile if the melee portion whiffs, which closely resembles a Special move of Yukari's older self but lacks the startup invincibility or combo potential. Fantasy Firefly Nest is a chargeable projectile move that causes Yukari to open several gaps to rapid fire multiple projectiles at the opponent depending on how long it is charged for, allowing Yukari to pin a knocked down opponent in the corner from a distance. Outside of her Specials, several of Yukari's Normals and Command Normals also serve her zoning playstyle, with many of her and Normals possessing good horizontal range; perhaps the most notable of these is Yukari's + Command Normal, which can hit over half-screen away, but possesses a blind spot at mid-range; pressing again after hitting with this move will cause Yukari to pull herself through her gap to the location of her upper body's hitbox, allowing her to close the distance if necessary, but is highly unsafe on block. If done at close range, the initial activation of + will cause her to attempt her grab; the same can also be done in the case of if is held. Depending on the alignment that Yukari chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Yukari chooses. When using Type-A, Yukari's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Yukari is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. A Crush Attack can be performed using 500 Power to break through an opponent's guard, complimenting the offensive nature of the Type-A alignment. Yukari can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Yukari's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Yukari can also perform "Phantasm, Foam, and Shadow", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Yukari can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge while also negating any chip damage taken from blocking the attack. Selecting Type-B will also change Yukari's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Yukari with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Yukari can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Phantasm, Foam, and Shadow" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Yukari can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Yukari performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent. Yukari can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Yukari can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. This buff also temporarily disables the hitstun decay built in to Yukari's attacks, allowing for combos to be extended longer than usual. Yukari can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Phantasm, Foam, and Shadow" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. While Yukari does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I.. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | Projectile position varies with button pressed|}} | |}} | Spawns if attack whiffs Projectile direction varies with button pressed|}} / | version: version: & version: version: Requires Dimensional Gap active|}} | [ ] to charge Number of projectiles dependent on how long move is charged for}} | Requires Dimensional Gap active Consumes placed gap on use|}} 'Hypers' | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | [ ] to charge Becomes when fully charged Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed, ends Spell Rage on use|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Yukari to Idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} / | Places gap on screen versions: controls placement of the gap| }} | Requires Dimensional Gap active Teleports to placed gap's location Consumes placed gap on use|}} / |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Phantasm, Foam & Shadow" is used|}} / |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} / |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPYukari3pal3.png|1,3 (Chen's colors) |File:RPYukari3pal4.png|1,4 (Yukari's Perfect Cherry Blossom colors) |File:RPYukari3pal5.png|1,5 ( 's colors) |File:RPYukari3pal6.png|1,6 (Yuyuko Saigyouji's colors) |File:RPYukari3pal7.png|1,7 (Yukari's Immaterial and Missing Power default colors) |File:RPYukari3pal8.png|1,8 (Reimu Hakurei's colors) |File:RPYukari3pal9.png|1,9 (Patchouli Knowledge's colors) |File:RPYukari3pal10.png|1,10 (Yukari's Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem colors) |File:RPYukari3pal11.png|1,11 |File:RPYukari3pal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=4}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. The Crush Attack highly resembles a combination of Crush Triggers from BlazBlue and Guard Breaks from Street Fighter EX, while visually resembling the execution of the Left-Handed Folding Fan system card from Touhou Hisoutensoku, which is associated with Yukari. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *Despite using sprites found in Touhou Hisoutensoku, the majority of Yukari's moveset is taken from Antinomy of Common Flowers and recreated using said sprites. **Yukari's + and + , Command Normals are both inspired by Yukari's Occult Skill in Antinomy of Common Flowers. *For each of Yukari's palettes, Ran and Chen have corresponding palettes located in palette groups 3 and 2, respectively; **Ran and Chen's second palettes are based on Chen and Yukari, respectively, while their third palettes are based on Yukari and Ran, respectively. **Yukari's fifth palette, which uses Okina Matara's colors, has Ran & Chen's palettes based on & 's colors, respectively. **Yukari's sixth palette, which uses Yuyuko Saigyouji's colors, has Ran & Chen's palettes both based on Youmu Konpaku's colors. **Yukari's eighth palette, which uses Reimu's colors, has Ran & Chen's palettes based on and Suika Ibuki, respectively. **Yukari's ninth palette, which uses Patchouli's colors, has Ran & Chen's palettes based on Sakuya Izayoi and Remilia Scarlet's colors, respectively. **Yukari's tenth palette has Ran & Chen's palettes based on their own palettes from Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem, to coincide with Yukari's tenth palette. *Yukari's eleventh and twelfth palettes are based on Flavens Sorori and Hikari Tannenbaum, respectively; both characters were original characters created by the author, both of whom were inspired by and loosely based on Yukari's design. *Yukari's victory quote against Marisa is a reference to the events of Double Dealing Character. *Yukari has an unused victory quote for when victory is achieved on an as of yet non-existent stage named "GapZone" attributed to the character's author, where she states "Thats it, I'm blocking off all anime channels in Gensokyo...",Character's states file: "Yukari_THIZ.st" which is a reference to a similar line spoken by the player's mother in the joke ROM hack Pokémon Star after witnessing another NPC displaying exaggerated otaku-like behavior.WORST POKÉMON ROM HACKS • "POKÉMON STAR" - Youtube Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2018 }}